Recently, it has become a fad in the United States for individuals to raise chickens in their backyards. This has given rise to suburban backyard chicken coops. The coops are typically a size suitable for use in a backyard. Thus, due to the size of the chicken coops, an individual may not enter the coop. The chicken coops typically have nesting structures on which the chickens being housed may roost and lay eggs. These nesting structures often have external access.
Industrial chicken coops often have a mechanized method for collecting and gathering the eggs laid by chickens. However, in backyard the size of the chicken coops typically prohibits a system that allows for mechanized collection and gathering. Additionally, a system that allows for mechanized collection and gathering of eggs may be cost-prohibitive for individuals who have a chicken coop in their backyard. Thus, individuals typically gain external access to the nesting structures and manually collect laid eggs.